


I Hate Everything About You

by narikopathfinder



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood, Family, Forgotten Memories, Friendship, Future Romance, M/M, Pliroy, Rivals, Slight Alternative Universe, beginners class, figure skating, novice class
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narikopathfinder/pseuds/narikopathfinder
Summary: Moving to a strange new country is never easy, this is something Yuri Plisetsky has been fully aware of. And our favourite Russian is not one to actually try and get to know a person. Unless they hold out a hand.A hand was offered and that grin appeared to glimmer back into those blue eyes. Yuri had never been so boldly confronted before, most left him alone. *Why is he so different?*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NinjaMatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaMatty/gifts).



> I am gifting the creation of this work to NinjaMatty because I had not planned on actually writing this little idea that has been floating around my head for over a month. But with some excellent nudging from NinjaMatty and insistence to know what happened next. This could be something good? Well I honestly do not know, but hopefully you might like this story.

In the city of Montreal, Canada there was one of many old Victorian manors. Of course these days only a few of these magnificent homes were still owned by the old families of Montreal. Who had them commissioned in their time, when both English and French families had settled in the surrounding province. One of these Victorian homes belongs to _the La Reine_ family. At La Reine Manor, there had been but one habitant in this house for living on his own. For the past fifteen years, Morgan La Reine had lived a lonesome life, the house was too large for one old man of 67. With greying white highlighted hairs along the edges of his scalp.

Encircling dark brown tresses that had yet not faded. Fortunately, things were about to change for Old Morgan, his niece was moving back home with her Russian husband and six-year-old son in tow. La Reine manor would once more become lively with excited feet racing along the stairs. Minty green eyes peered into the hallway which situated an eloquent library, one drawing room and two separate studies. Old Morgan tilted his back a bit further towards his right and could see the resident pile of moving boxes.

 

_“Those would be going to my youngest nephew’s tower room. To think the boy insisted on sleeping up in that place”_ The patriarch of the La Reine family grumbled under his breath, he had barely gotten to know the young boy. But there was no doubt that the half Canadian – Half Russian had inherited the La Reine regal attitude. If Morgan paid attention he could faintly hear his nephew in law, rummaging up on the third floor, rearranging some furniture in one of the larger bedrooms.

Well not the master bedroom, of course, that still belonged to the patriarch.One smaller door just in the corner between the shelves of the library. If one could find the secret door handle, leading up to a set of stairs. These stairs could set you right into a nearly forgotten past toward a former guest room, with its own quaint common room. Aged fingers curled around a silver chain attached to a pocket watch. With their family’s insignia on the lid. Opening the loyal watch, Morgan opened it and glanced at the time. _“My…little Beatrix, already taking her own son to that rink. It certainly brings back memories.”_

     

The late afternoon breeze brought within its grasp tendrils of a chill climbing up along young rosy cheeks. Small hands pulled down the two strings at each side, securing the hat covering short blonde hair. Revealing the form of a young boy known as Yuri La Reine Plisetsky, six years old as he was. There were few things that caught young Yuri’s interest. _“Yura! Come now, we cannot have you be late for your first  figure skating lesson.”_ Pale lips pursed into a pout and green eyes met their match in the form of his Canadian mother. Beatrix La Reine Plisetsky, same green eyes as her only son.

 

Except for their hair colours, where Yuri’s were very much flaxen blonde and a dominating trait from the young boy's father. Beatrix, however, had an array of colours woven in between her swirling strands. A hint of darker brown hues with natural blonde highlights shapely formed along a heart-shaped face. _“Maman…I have been skating since I was 2.5 years old. I know how to skate. I don’t need to join a group of amateurs!”_ Beatrix narrowed her gaze onto Yuri, as she bent down to meet her son on the same level before she lightly pinched his cheeks. _“Yuri La Reine Plisetsky…if you want we can just go home and you can help your father unpack… ”_

_Beatrix’s voice became a tad more scolding, watching the expression change to one of horror on Yuri’s face. “No! I want to skate Maman, pretty please I’ll be good. I don’t want to spend the afternoon unpacking.”_ A quirked smile tilted along the older brunette’s lips as a hand patted atop her son’s hat covered head. _“Very well Yura, it’s just two more streets and we will be at the rink.”_ The rink in question was a decent size and also known as the home rink of a particular former pair skating Olympic couple. Which after their retirement found themselves as hired coaches at their home rink.

Wisened blue eyes observed as a group of children gathered just in the middle of the cold rink. Nathalie Leroy had seen much in her years as a coach and she found it rather rewarding. But a frustrated sigh escaped her lips as her own firstborn son. Jean – Jaques Leroy came staggering on his skate guards, swiftly discarding them as he hurried across the ice towards the group.  _“Class…what do we say about tardiness?”_ Darker blue eyes widened with embarrassment as a hand sheepishly rubbed along the 10-year-old’s arm.   _“Never be late…”_ The group of children chorused except for one green eyed blonde.

 

He knew no one in this group of amateurs but, Yuri was itching to begin warming up with a few laps around the rink. His young ears picked up the introductions of the instructor. And the younger blonde did recognise the Leroy name, but to think that the son of the Olympic pair was in a beginner’s class.*That is so weird, he is four years older and not even a novice.* Yuri thought to himself as he and the others were ushered to warm up. *Finally!* The younger blonde wondered eagerly as the skating knives slit against the chilling surface. But he wanted to keep his distance from the others, as he found a fairly sized corner of the rink to slide into the swirl of making a figure eight along the ice. Repeating this pattern for a few tries before, Yuri lazily went down into a kneeling position before rising up and the skates began gaining some speed.

 

 Before the six-year-old filtered into a flawless waltz jump. Unaware of the group of eyes following his movements. Jean had complied with joining his mother’s beginning classes as a punishment for breaking his parent’s wedding vase. During a half serious hockey match inside the house with his younger sister and two of his classmates. Not his smartest idea, but it was joining these beginner classes or denying him access to skating altogether for the next three months. Jean inwardly shuddered.

 *No, helping Maman with the beginners is better than 3 months without skating.* The dark haired ten-year-old thought to himself as his blue eyes followed the form of a new face to his mother’s class. _“Maman? Who is that blonde boy over there?”_ Jean asked curiously, as his young mind could not process why the blonde chose to distance himself from the rest of his peers. _“Ah, that would be Yuri La Reine, grand nephew of Morgan La Reine._

_And Beatrix’s only son, you remember her do you not Jean?”_   Jean did nod in agreement he briefly recalled the brunette that had gone to the same school as his mother all the way up until University. He had heard many stories in his young life of what his mother and Beatrix had been up to in their youth. And before his father had somehow calmed down his mother’s adventurous exploits and had her focus more on their pair skating. _“Beatrix and her family just moved back here. Because her husband had a job offer in the city. From what Beatrix has told me they will be staying for awhile, though she worries if Yuri will be able to make any friends…”_

Nathalie supplied while watching the changing the determination on her son’s face. While she called up for the class to choose a partner, Jean took his chance and skated near the younger blonde. Whose vibrant green eyes looked confused as the older boy were suddenly that much closer to him. Yuri was not eager to the idea of partnering up with anybody. The fact that he did not know anyone certainly did not help his predicament and the class seemed to have gotten an uneven number when Yuri had joined. Glancing around the younger blonde noticed that he had been to caught up in his own thoughts long enough to miss out on choosing a partner. That was until a hand was visible and a small grin plastered across the tardy one’s features. _“I am Jean – Jacques Leroy, want to partner up with me?”_

 

A hand was offered and that grin appeared to glimmer back into those blue eyes. Yuri had never been so boldly confronted before, most left him alone. *Why is he so different?* The younger boy wondered absently as he hesitantly shook the hand offered to him, looking up into blue eyes while his own green eyes gained a confident shimmer. _“We can be partner’s if you can keep up with me? Im Yuri La Raine…”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two, a bit more character interaction. I hope you like it.

 

One blonde eyebrow raised challengingly. _“Oh? You really shouldn’t underestimate those who are older than you La Reine.”_ Jean remarked bravely as he watched Yuri skate into a familiar figure eight, following closely behind his younger partner. _“And you…you should not underestimate me…Leroy…”_  Jean was taken aback by the blonde boy, there was only a handful of people who dared to speak to him like that. Especially at school, he was still one of the ~popular ones~ simply because his parents had participated in a few Olympics.

 

And brought gold with them to Canada. Even at this rink, the beginner classes showed him a semblance of heightened status for being the son of Alain and Nathalie Leroy. _*Does he even know who my parents are? La Reine challenged me…but why? *_

 

These thoughts wandered along the furrowed brows of the young Canadian. The youngest La Reine heir, whirled into a spin to see that the black haired boy had stopped following his lazy patterns on the ice. _*I did not say he could stop! Who does he think he is…asking me to partner with him and then he just stops in the middle of it all!?*_ Yuri left some space between them as he skated further back against the rink, then he slid one skated foot from side to side. Increasing the speed as his young body sprung into the ideal position for a ballet jump, a bit out of the momentum as the blades sharply carved up a shower of ice particles. Creating a subtle winter landscape on the dazed Canadian’s face.

 

He had also stopped skating for a brief few seconds until he was met with a spray of newly shaved ice against his colder cheeks. Blue eyes blinked in surprise to meet a pair of smirking green eyes looking up at him. _“If you have time to dilly dally…there’s no way I’ll accept you as a partner.”_ Jean was stunned, that someone that looked so innocent could be this brash and straight forward, the ice on his cheeks had melted and left a faint warmth around his face. With just a few well-placed words Jean felt awfully scolded and by someone that was younger than him. _*I’ll prove La Reine how wrong he is..*_ The young Canadian was focused now as he began skating toward the cheeky blonde ahead of him. Jean’s eyes widened as the younger blonde began skating backwards as he slid from side to side. _*How…does he do that and makes it look so easy!?*_

 

Jean thought hurriedly as he really wanted to convince that blonde, that he could be a worthy figure skating partner. Yuri grinned while he could not help but enjoy teasing a response out of the older boy, drawing out the older boy’s name. _“Leroy….What are you waiting for? Try and catch me…”_ Jean skated closer and he had finally caught up with the youngest La Reine. As the two of them ended up in a semblance of pair skate. Jean chased after his younger partner on the ice, between the swirls and light jumps. Yuri would trace the recognisable Waltz Jump the darker haired ten-year-old would respond in kind with his own double loop jump. Fierce blue eyes met the playful green eyed challenge.

 

Nathalie Leroy had seen a lot in her close to eight years as a coach on this rink. But she had not seen her son, showing this much interest in anyone else before. When one pushed the other chased, and then the roles reversed. Both of them trying to prove something, for whichever reason Nathalie was at a loss for how to describe the sudden change in her son’s smile. The way his blue eyes shone with undivided attention upon her best friend’s only son. Nathalie narrowed her eyes to glance over the remainder of the rink and took note that the remainder of her beginner students stood completely still on the cold surface, their young eyes observing Yuri La Reine and Jean – Jaques Leroy captivated by their jumps and the subtle transitions the two young boys displayed.

 

Even if they had only just met on the ice today. Nathalie skated further up the rink to reach the rest of her students standing in a half circle close to Jean and Yuri’s improvised choreography despite its obscure setup. Nathalie felt a tug her jacket sleeve to be met with the inquiring blue eyes, of Isabella Yang, the girl's ebony locks forced into a low ponytail for skating practice. She had just started coming to the rink only 6 months ago. After her father had relocated and moved away from the erratic atmosphere of Seoul in South-Korea, to the more calming atmosphere of Montreal.

From what Nathalie remembered, the half Korean – half Canadian girl was in the same class as her son at their local school. _“Coach Nathalie…Jean is grinning like an idiot.”_ Isabella remarked smartly as she folded her arms over her chest a hint of a pout curving across her lips.

 

The two boys unaware of that now it was just them left on the nearly vacant rink. The others in the beginner’s class had been distracted from their own purpose of the lesson. To practice with their chosen partners, attention strayed easily when the new blonde kid and the son of their coach skated together on the ice. Even when Nathalie called a stop for the afternoon’s lesson, she did not have the heart to interrupt her son and his newly acquired partner.

 

Hearing the faint thud of street shoes against the rinkside, Nathalie recognised the sound of those shoes. They belonged to her husband after all.She smiled as two arms wrapped around her waist. _“How did the beginners class go today Nathalie?”_ Alain Leroy queried as he glanced down, to meet his wife’s lovely gaze.

Though in replacement of giving her husband an actual reply she simply said. _“Alain…look at Jean, have you ever seen him this focused…?”_ The patriarch of the Leroy family allowed his stone grey eyes to take in the scene happening up on the ice. Easy smiles shared and while one tried to lead the other followed their roles quickly changed as Yuri took a sharp turn behind Jean, grabbing a hold of the taller boy’s hands.

 

It looked a tad awkward from the sidelines as Jean was being led by a boy two heads smaller than he was. _*Blonde hair and….wait are those the La Reine green eyes, the way that boy’s smile is just like...*_  Alain mused and the faint giggle escaping his wife’s lips brought him out of his pondering thought and gave his beloved Nathalie a half-hearted glare.

 

_“You could have told me Beatrix was home again…and I am roughly guessing that blonde boy is the result…of her marriage with that Russian exchange student, Beatrix got so close to during our school days…”_ Alain groused, though he knew there was no point in arguing with his wife about this. He had been pleasantly surprised by knowing she was back home _.“If I had told you, Alain…I would not have the fun in seeing you this surprised. ”_ Nathalie reflected a matter of factly.

Out on the ice, a pair of two boys were grinning challengingly at each other. _*Ok, maybe he is not terrible…whatever it’s not like I will see him outside the rink*_ The six – year – old blonde admitted to himself, but should Yuri tell that to the Canadian boy? After a little internal debate with himself, the young blonde realised it was either this tardy boy with some skill. Or he had to ask the coach for someone else…with fewer skills on the ice. No that would be just as boring as the rink back home in Moscow. Jean could not stop from grinning as he looked over at the younger boy. It had been a long time since he had this much fun. _”So…did I prove myself worthy La Reine?”_  

 

The young Canadian questioned as he tilted his upper body into a low bow, his skate kneeling down upon the cold ice. Yuri was trying to fight the warmth that crawled up his cheeks. _*Id…idiot did not have to bow…or do that!*_ The young blonde thought embarrassingly. _“Wha…whatever Leroy, you are not the worst…”_  Green eyes shyly peered down at the satisfied grin painting itself across the 10 year-olds face.     


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been plotting and planning this chapter for the better half of a week and now suddenly I had a whole 7 pages to present to all of you! Let me know what you think down below in comments, something I should include?   
> Enjoy!

In Montreal, there was one stand alone Elementary school with a respectable reputation. Fitting for shaping the minds of Montreal’s newer generations within politics, corporate heirs and the occasional celebrity children. Spring had steadily crept its way toward the city, the grass barren and even a few notable flowers are known to peek outside this time of the year. That had been earlier this morning, but not long after had the young students been summoned inside the concrete building. To attend their respective classes, the temperatures dropped. A chilling breeze swept in between the hollow corners, creating a ghastly echo resonating along the hallways of the school. It did not take that many hours until a flurry of quivering snowflakes, danced down from the darkening grey skies.

 Layered in a blanket of powdery fresh snow the school playground was covered from the furthest corner and up till the first-floor windows. Observant eyes of the first-grade students were distracted by the snowfall, the chilling water particles creating intricate patterns at the corner of the aged windows. A pair of small hands were attempting to copy the sentences on the board in front of the classroom.

_/Speaking French is a lot easier than writing down all these grammar rules…/_ The young, mind of one Yuri La Reine absently argued inside his own mind, his green eyes could not help but stray his gaze away from the notebook and look outside the snow covered window. Pencil awkwardly scribbling along the mark lined pages. Two weeks since Yuri had started going to his mother’s old elementary school, nearly three weeks since he and his family had moved to Canada. And nearly as long since Yuri had met the tardy Jean – Jaques Leroy. They had ended up as temporary practice partner’s during the beginner's course for basic figureskating. And on the same day, the two boys had acquired a rather intricate sense of friendship. While on the rink that is. They barely had a chance to speak at the school. Yuri remembered the first day he saw his rink partner just ahead of him, in the exact same direction as Yuri had been told his new school would be. Reclusive as only an introverted six-year-old boy could be, the half – Russian, half – Canadian. Decided to not even try and get Jean’s attention. A girl with low black pigtails had been walking beside the Leroy heir, _/Isabella Yang…she’s in the same skating class…/_ Came the sudden trail of thought from Yuri’s inner psyche, as he recalled that particular day.The older of the two would be in Grade 4 and Yuri had entered into the second semester of Grade 1. A four-year difference made very little room for time to talk outside the rink. For the past few weeks that had been more than enough for the blonde. Green eyes peered up at the changes happening at the front of the blackboard, there was a man chattering with his teacher.

 

Who were the _Directeur’s_  secretary, suddenly the middle-aged woman of a teacher sharply clapped her hands, regaining the attention of the wayward six – year – olds. _“Attention! Our lovely Directeur has decided that the remaining school day will be spent outside in the last snow before spring arrives. Pack your things and join the rest of the school outside.”_ Excited murmurs swept through the classroom walls and very soon the rattling pencil cases and shuffling notebooks were returned to the darkness. Eager feet padded into the hallway to fetch their outer clothes, jackets, mittens, scarves, hats and the most important thing shoes.

Yuri decided to wait until his hyper classmates had left the classroom. He greatly disliked being scuffled around simply because he had to go out the same door as them. It was not like he knew anyone that well, only two weeks and Yuri had started school barely leaning into the second semester of the year. The majority of his classmates knew each other by now, but Yuri? He did not like to openly start conversations and seeing as he was *the new boy*. _“Monsieeur Yuri I do expect you to join the rest of the school for some winter activities. I intend on locking the door you see.”_ Said the middle – aged teacher sternly.

Which had a good example of salt & pepper coloured hair trapped conveniently among many hairpins. Complimenting the knitted jacket she wore with the Canadian colours, which covered a fraction of the multicoloured turtle neck in different shades of blue. Not to mention those dark blue trousers complimenting his teacher’s, clashing ensemble. _“Yes, Madame Poivre. I was just waiting till the others were done, so I would not need to barge my way out.”_ The young blonde replied politely while one hand clasped the edge of his school bag. But Madame Poivre seemed inclined to wait to leave until she had made certain her newest student. Would indeed join his schoolmates outside.Jean really enjoyed the crisp chill against his warm cheeks. As soon as their own teacher had announced it to become the last Winter Day. The black haired boy was eager to get outside and the stifling atmosphere of the classroom left his shoulders. Pulling down his hat just enough to protect his ears from the cold, dark blue eyes tried to locate the familiar tufts of blonde hair. And La Reine green eyes in the huddled miniature sea of first graders excitedly making their way outside and some tumbling into the fresh snow. A disappointed sigh escaped Jean’s lips at the lack of the La Reine heir. _“I wonder…where is La Reine, shouldn’t he have at least followed his classmates outside?”_ The ten-year-old thought to himself.

 

It did not take long before Jean was abruptly dragged out of his wandering mind, only to have one eager arm pulling him up to an area set up with decent snow forts. Grade 4 vs Grade 5 in a snowball fight, neither side needed a long time to get prepared. As those who had first sprinted out those double doors began diligently creating piles upon piles of snowballs. The teachers huddled themselves close to the walls of the school building and would for today allow some of the older grades to have free reign over how to shape the snow.  

 

The snowball fight had started slow but between taunts and jeers from the younger grades. And even some of those who had given up since they had already been ~killed~ by a snowball or more. Had shuffled over to the growing sidelines. _“What’s this Leroy? Are you so spoiled that you can’t even throw like a boy! ”_ Shouted a burly built eleven – year – old by the name of Jacob Tremblay. Jean could handle the taunts and jeers from Tremblay in the hallways and sometimes on the way home from school. But this was so open, yet he could not allow his mask to vanish. That would certainly stir rumours as he was known to be very confident at times arrogant in the way he talked. But for Jean, it was what people expected so he would act accordingly. _“Not when I have to face the wrath of a brute gorilla!”_ The youngest Leroy shot back, Tremblay’s facial features painted themselves into more shades of red than this winter’s chill could be blamed for. _/Ah…seems I hit a nerve. Now you know how I feel!/_ Jean thought smugly as he whirled two more snowballs toward his most notorious bully.

 

Vigilant green eyes took in the taunts and the remaining snowball fight between Leroy and Tremblay, from what Yuri had learned. Was that Tremblay you stay away from…he was a notorious bully among the lower grades. Yuri’s body suddenly stilled and he felt an extendable amount of power surge through his body. As his green eyes dropped its usual dark green shades, to replace them with a frosted mint green in its wake. Glaring at the spotted and gravel covered snowball, the worst of it was from his current angle. The blonde could see a large stone being hidden within the snowball itself and then about to be catapulted toward’s Jean. _/No!? How dare you throw something so cowardly towards my only friend!/_ Yuri seethed internally as his lithe legs carried him between classmates and fellow school mates.

 

What some could see were merely a dotted blur of a tanned winter jacket. Their protests fell on deaf ears, Yuri had something more important to do. The gravel clad snowball had its trajectory aimed at Jean’s head. Tremblay tilted his mouth into a smug smirk watching the snowball mark its path closer and closer to its intended target. What he had not expected was to see a bundle of blonde and brown appear in front of the offending snowball. A frosted green glare piercing him to the core of his spine, as the snowball struck at the upper edges of Yuri’s right eye. A feral snarl escaped the La Reine heir’s lips even when he had become a bit unsteady as the heavier snowball had slammed against him. The large stone slitting a jagged line, along with the thin expanse of skin. _”Jacob Tremblay, you will regret doing that to Jean! Disgraceful coward! ”_ Yuri growled out loudly towards the stunned 6 th grader.

 Fuelled with the same power as the half – Russian, half – Canadian spun on his feet in the snow and dashed into an agile jump. And landing smack against Tremblay’s puffy winter jacket. The impact made the 11 – year – old stagger and stumble straight on to his butt against the half-ruined wall of the snow fort. Quietly afraid of those piercing light green eyes the small trickles of blood creating a patterned river along the younger La Reine’s pale cheek. Giving the blonde an even more unruly air, counting the snarling and the hint of flecking teeth. _“Who…are…you?”_ Jacob Tremblay queried shakily, this boy who had him tumble to the ground like a rag doll.

 

And who could get such a sinister appearance within such a short time, since he had aimed the gravel covered snowball. Some of the blonde’s bangs had become tinted pink, though it did nothing to soften the raised chin, nose angled to make the imagery of an offended aristocrat. _“I am Yuri La Reine”_ The young blonde sneered disdainfully, light green eyes watching the colour drain from the older boy’s features.

_/La..Reine!?That…old family La Reine, but I thought it was only that old La Reine left.Grandfather was not joking when he said, one should never challenge a La Reine..but this one’s so tiny. How could he over power me!?/_ The frantic eleven – year – old argued inside the traps of his own mind. This was the first time someone had openly stood in his way. And it had to be the youngest heir to the prominent and well-respected La Reine Family.

Jean – Jaques had been fully fine to return the words that hurt him, back towards the sender. Which in turn normally became the burly form of Jacob Tremblay. But he had been ready to succumb to his fate of being slapped with a gravel clad snowball. They were only pebbles so they would not do any permanent damage, or so the black-haired boy had thought. Until a familiar brown jacket and tufts of blonde hair hid the sights he had on the snowball. The clash of snow and pebbles against skin was familiar.

 

But the animalistic sounds escaping the usually bantering blonde. That was new…

Blue eyes widened at the jagged wound above Yuri’s right eye, the remains of the snowball revealed a large and sharp stone thumping against the surrounding snow. _/Yuri is…did he just…jump in front of that snowball…but why?/_  Jean thought frantically, he was well aware that many feared Tremblay. But he never expected his newly acquired friend at the rink and figure skating partner to respond so fiercely to him being a bullying target. Another daring friend was Isabella Yang, who by now had made her way to rather quietly check if Jean had sustained any injuries, her hand clasped against the blue eyed boy’s slowly regaining focus of his surroundings. _“Come..on Jean, you cannot sit on the cold snow,”_ Isabella said softly yet she seemed capable of holding a somewhat stern voice.

The half – Korean, half – Canadian had been busy making snow lanterns near the pillars of the school entrance. Until she had seen the very familiar brown jacket of her newest and blonde rinkmate. Suddenly sprinting across the snow covered grounds, Isabella had not planned on running but she did as soon as she heard Yuri’s snarling shout. She had to see…and what those light blue eyes observed. There was a sense of relief easing away from her shoulders seeing the worst bully in the school. Toppled to the ground by an infuriated Yuri La Reine.

Not many minutes had passed until the gathering younger grades and the older grades whispered rather loudly among themselves as the initial shock glazed along their minds. _“Someone did it…” “Who is that…?” “You heard him the new kid is Yuri La Reine…and he tackled Tremblay..”_

The questions and replies skirted between each other and that kind of incessant gossiping seemed to draw the attention of the gathered teachers. As three of them suddenly jogged up to the previous battlefield, once the teachers began requesting answers. Yuri had been ushered to the nurse's office inside the school however not alone as both Jean and Isabella wanted to make sure he was alright.

 

_“I will ask that you stay here and rest for a bit until one of your parents can take you home. I believe you have had enough excitement for one day.”_ The nurse said before he turned on his heels and temporarily left the three children alone. Jean glanced over at the blonde the white gauze hiding the nasty cut from the stone. But his fingers very gently tapped against the sore area, vibrant green eyes flinched. _“Tch!...that hurts you know…”_ Yuri whined unhappily his surging energy had been spent and he no longer felt the need. To tackle cowards into the cold snow in the near future.

Jean raised one eyebrow while Isabella huffed and crossed her arms. _“Then why…did you do something like that? I was waiting for it. And suddenly I can only see the back of your jacket in front of my eyes. Then you somehow managed to pounce and tackle Tremblay to the ground…”_ Jean was still very confused as to the reasons why the young blonde had done as he did. _“You were my first friend…in this country, Jean…those taunts were something._

_But…when I saw him preparing that snowball with gravel and shoved that stone inside. Then Tremblay aimed at you…I did not want to see you hurt..”_ Yuri groused as a faint blush covered his cheeks, hands clutching the edge of the sofa pillows nervously. Jean had tried to think of a reason why, but this kind of admission was not something he had expected to get from his figure skating partner of nearly a month now. The black haired boy knew he had very few true friends, it was Isabella who had arrived just about 6 months ago. And now Jean could count Yuri among one of his true friends as well. A faint thrumming echoed against his chest and he could not figure out why his heart suddenly felt so kindled with new sparks.

 

Jean was tempted to give the younger blonde a hug but considering that Yuri was back to his usual self. Maybe he could wait with that one. _“Can you promise not to do that again?”_ Jean queried he furrowed his eyes while watching Yuri shake his head and retorted; _“Not when an idiotic King should stay away from the frontlines..”_ Isabella’s entire body shook until she burst out giggling hysterically at Jean’s dumbstruck facial features. A quick glance over at Yuri who gave him a smug grin. _“I can’t believe this…you act just like the Queen of Sheba…”_ As soon as the words escaped Jean’s lips he was greeted with a rather interesting colouring climbing up along those pale cheeks. Jean gave a light chuckle as he added lastly… _”If I am the idiotic king...then you have to the queen…no..queenie..."_                            


	4. Chapter 4

The breaks of a bicycle whined unhappily against the asphalt covered sidewalk. A pair of dark blue eyes peered up at the La Reine Manor it looked different than it had been nearly a month and a half ago, where the aged family home of the La Reine's had held a sombre atmosphere. Now it resembled a more playful ambience which had encouragingly seeped into the small garden at the front of the manor. As spring flowers lazily basked in the afternoon sun. _/There's something different about this place...since Queenie moved here. /_ Were the stray thoughts of one Jean - Jaques Leroy, a small grin planted on his lips, as his thumb flicked against the cycle bell on his right. The shrill ring even woke a few baffled squawks from a pair of widgeon's who had temporarily nested in a few bushes close to the wrought iron gates.The black haired boy's light snicker escaped with ease, although he had not meant to wake them.

Inside La Reine Manor agile feet jumped down two steps at a time descending the matured staircase. _"Yuri! Your mittens are in the study, you forgot them by the fireplace."_ Came the gruff voice of the elderly patriarch of the La Reine family called after his grand - nephew. Sock covered feet whirled up on the hardwood floors and sprinted straight into the study to uncover, that the young blonde's mittens were, in fact, laying right where he left them to dry the previous day. After a rather heavy downpour with rain. _"Thank you, Uncle Mor!"_ Yuri shouted before he grabbed a hold of his mittens and ventured towards the carrier bag to hold figure skates and other required knick knacks for a promising figure skater. Which had been a belated birthday present from the younger blondes great uncle.

The older man in question merely shook his head at the energy, his nephew had inside that small body. _"You remember to come home as soon as practice is over Yuri. I would not want to worry your parents."_ Morgan La Reine remarked while he tilted his green eyes to simply take in some of the youthful energy the six-year-old boy had blasted into the aged hallways _."But Uncle Mor, were they not_ _going to another province to see...some other old people?"_ Yuri queried absently towards his uncle, as his small hands zipped up the lighter but windproof spring jacket. Morgan chuckled as the unhappy expression of annoyance painted itself over Yuri's pale cheeks.

_"Yes, my boy your parents and Alain and Nathalie went with them to meet up with old classmates from their University days. Which is why Jean is going to spend the weekend with us."_ As those words filtered through the older man's mouth. Younger green eyes shimmered mischief, that would be the only positive thing with this whole incident. Jean was going to sleep over at this very house, even if his parents had left him in the care of his great-uncle. A faint shrill bell echoed against the door, a pair of pale ears perked at the sound. _"Jean is here! We will be back in short hours Uncle Mor!"_ Yuri called as he eagerly slammed the door shut in his wake. _"That would be a few...or some hours Yuri...."_ Morgan muttered quietly while shaking his head as he turned his focus toward the kitchen. It was about time to at least start on dinner, a faint idea already present that if his six-year-old nephew could eat at least 2-3 servings of a dish.

A ten -year - old would supposedly be able to eat just as much or maybe more... Jean looked up as he noticed Yuri running out the door and straight towards him _. "Hi, Queenie, ready to go?"_ Jean asked playfully while his elbow suffered a faint ache, as Yuri had smacked his hand against the older boy's elbow. _"Yes, I have everything in my bag idiotic King."_ The half - Russian, half - Canadian, retaliated.Ever since the snowball incident a few weeks ago, their friendship had gotten more open. And Jean's former bully had lost his reign of miniature terror, over the younger grades. To say the least, the black-haired Canadian's school day's had become significantly better, clasping his fingers at a helmet dangling from the left side. Of the bicycle's steering wheel, holding it expectantly towards Yuri. Not only would Jeans parent's have a fitful lecture, if they did not use helmets.

But considering the fraction of the green - eyed blonde's temper. His blue eyes had seen made him conscious, to not invoke a similar wrath from Beatrix La Reine. Green eyes glanced half - way in annoyance at the nickname, Jean had given him. Even if it had been somewhat accepted, considering that Yuri had given Jean a nickname first. Narrowing his green eyes toward the offered helmet, Yuri snatched it from Jean's hands and climbed with little difficulty up on the luggage tray, absently fastening the helmet clasp. While the blonde adjusted his lower body on the luggage tray, the carrier bag jostled against the motions.

But soon settled as Yuri clutched his hands against Jean's jacket, blue eyes inquisitively watched at the familiar tug weighed down on his clothes. _"Really? You want me to get into trouble..."_ Jean accused as Yuri met him with a cheeky smile. _"No way, I won't risk something like that, when you are going to sleepover for the entire weekend!"_ The younger blonde's arms crawled further to the front of the ten-year-old's waist, making certain that neither of them would get into future trouble.  One foot pushed back against the pedal and the two boys were wheeling down the hill, towards the rink. And hopefully on time for their lesson.  Once the two boys had hurried inside the main entrance of the arena. They were met with the accusing light blue eyes of Isabella Yang.

_"You two are late..."_ the half - Korean, half - Canadian girl muttered tersely. Jean tilted his head to the side and sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. _"We are not late, more like you got here early Isabella."_ The young girl in question merely let out an annoyed breath as she crossed her arms over her chest. Mirthful green eyes glanced at just about the only girl he could tolerate except his mother and Jean's mother of course. _"Don't be like this Bellbell, you wanted me to show you how to land a single axel."_ The nickname slipped out of Yuri's mouth before he could stop them, but the shocked and increasingly growing red hue covering Isabella's cheeks _."Boys!"_ she shouted annoyed and slightly embarrassed, even for the half a year she had gotten to know Jean. It was simply calling each other by their respective first names. But Jean had not given her a nickname and only called her by her actual name.

 But Yuri La Reine's appearance into their lives had gradually changed their dynamic. _/We are three now...is a trio what they would call us?/_ The black-haired girl thought to herself, as her street shoes padded towards a smaller rink inside the arena. Although her ears twitched attentively aware of Jean and Yuri's footsteps trailing behind her. After a few warm-up exercises, the three children were permitted to go onto the ice. It was under the keen observation of a younger coach in her late twenties. Sharpened figure skating knives slit through the frozen particles of water, marking their path in the circular and playful figure eight's before Isabella skated up to her blonde rinkmate. _"Why Bellbell?"_ she queried. Yuri gave her a lazy smile while his feet began skating backwards.

Silently challenging Isabella to follow, it did not take long before she took the hint and started chasing after him. _/He acts like a magnet...first dragging Jean in and now me.../_ The young girl wondered absently, as it appeared the green-eyed La Reine heir was inclined to finally give her an answer. _"Cause, when you laugh....it sounds like chiming bells..."_ One more blush painted itself upon her cheeks. As the younger blonde gave his logical answer. _"Jean is right...you really are a Queen..."_ Isabella murmured with as her lips beamed at being able to equally make Yuri a bit more flustered at his own newly acquired name. All in courtesy of Jean. _"Just watch me ok...I'll show you how to do this slowly, first you slide out like this..."_ Yuri grumbled out as Isabella's eyes became more focused. Following the younger boy's movements, it did not take long before Jean slid in to join the two...and after a while the three were nearly 100% synchronised, though they had stopped with the single axel. And begun adjusting their small choreography with light spins until the young coach. Reminded the children that their time was up, no injuries today.

Two dried logs of pine tumbled into the hearth. A cast iron poker made certain that the logs crackled against the quivering embers. Even a few sparks danced up against the burnt stones encasing the surrounding fireplace. _"That should do the trick, the boys should be back soon and probably cold."_ Morgan murmured quietly to himself as he hoisted himself up from his seated position. A low groan filtered through his lips as the faint ache shot through the La Reine patriarch's knees. At the same time, the main door was shuffled open and quickly slammed shut. _"I'm back Uncle!"_ Yuri shouted as his voice echoed along the walls in the entrance hall. _"Hey! I'm here too!?"_ Jean groused as his darker blue eyes looked wounded at nearly being forgotten. Yuri was about to retort though he was interrupted by the amusing laughter from his great uncle's lips. _"I'm sure, you two would like to continue your...little squabble._

_But by the time you are done the hot chocolate in the parlour will get cold."_ Jean and Yuri's temporary argument was truly put on hold at the promise of warm chocolate. The young blonde was quick to pull Jean further into the old manor. Making certain his first friend did not get lost on the way to the parlour, where he had spent most evenings in since they moved here.

The parlour was covered in heavily red drapes framing its windows. Which could reveal the faint outline of the neighbouring house. A faded leafy green wallpaper stretched across the walls, as three gnarly branches above a sofa settee made out the foundation for a homemade electrical chandelier. Courtesy of one of Yuri's ancestors. The rich flow of melted chocolate spread along Jean - Jaques's tongue until the pleasantly warm liquid skimmed further down. To unleash its tendrils of heat stretching out toward the cold fingers, as the previous chill fled from the black-haired boy's body. Yuri had brushed back some of his hair usually hiding his forehead. Only to now reveal the scar jagged and tilted above the younger blonde's right eye. As he fondly consumed the familiar hot chocolate, though he found the suddenly furrowed worry creasing Jean's blue eyes. _"What?"_ Yuri questioned. _"Ah, does it still hurt? The scar I mean..."_ The half-Canadian, half - Russian boy pondered for a few minutes until he shook his head and muttered.

_"Nope, not anymore. It was worse when I had the stitches."_ Dark blue eyes swiftly found the hardwood floors in the parlour especially interesting. Jean found himself feeling guilty for being the cause of giving his green-eyed friend such a scar. _/That snowball was aimed at me...I should be having that scar Queenie.../_ Jean's degrading thoughts was interrupted by something soft colliding against his face. Blue eyes blinked in surprise as the soft fabric hit his face. A faint flush covering his cheeks,Yuri reprimanded him _."Idiotic King! Not your fault, I was the one who jumped in between you and Tremblay."_

 Yuri growled lowly as he slugged a pillow against the ten-year-old's nose one more time, as their previous cups tipped down against the hardwood floors. Slowly re-emerging from his sulky daze. Jean grabbed a nearby round pillow with frilly laces around the edges. Smacking the pillow against Yuri's belly, a soft yelp of surprise escaped the blonde's lips. But he was silently glad, his little distraction had worked. The two boys scrambled away from the large sofa settee, to gain a more even battlefield. Morgan had planned on letting the boys know that dinner was ready. But the sight before him was utter chaos, blankets and even some of the sheep furs. Were littered in whirling patterns as if being thrown at someone. Pillows huddled in uneven piles which might resemble an attempt at a coverage or shelter.

The La Reine patriarch's hands were quick to snap a few unsuspecting photographs, as his grand - nephew was chased by a blue-eyed predator, who grabbed a hold of the younger boys hand. A false attack with one more pillow was close until Jean's left hand snuck up under Yuri's arm and tickled the blonde mercilessly. The young blonde wriggled against the tickling fingers, his breathing erratic with fits of laughter and shrieks of protests. _"Haa...King...stop! No...not fair!"_ Jean grinned from ear to ear, as he found some sense of justice. He finally had the winning hand in their mock war of pillows. _"Not fair...but Queenie...you started it!"_ The black-haired boy argued. That was until an agile foot was confronted with the sensitive area close to the older boy's ribs. Jean squawked in surprise, while his hands released their hold. Yuri took his chance and pounced on top of Jean's stomach. The two of them exchanging exhausted laughter and a smug grin painted over Yuri's facial features. _"Seems like I win...King..."_ Jean guffawed while shaking his head _"We never set any rules Queenie...how about even...?"_

Green eyes did not appear pleased with such a reply. Even if it was the truth. _"Oh, fine...next time I'll win"_ Yuri muttered confidently.The rumbling chuckle from Morgan broke the two boys out of their own bubble. And it suddenly dawned on them, how much of a mess they had made of the usually organised parlour. Yuri and Jean had the decency to look sheepishly apologetic at the chaos they had created _. "Seeing as you two are quite done. How about some dinner?"_ Morgan asked, only to be met with two very eager nods. After dinner and excited talks mainly ruled by the stories of Jean and Yuri, as both told their own version of the snowball incident. As Morgan had only gotten the few snippets his niece and nephew-in-law had let slip. After their chat with the school's Directeur, Jacobs parents and Nathalie and Alain. Seeing as their oldest had been the victim of this bullying. _"Is it not about time you show Jean, your tower Yuri?"_ The older La Reine remarked as he noticed the confusion settling over the 10-year-olds blue eyes. _"To...tower? Yuri has a tower!? I thought we were going to your room..."_ Jean was unable to continue his words while Yuri erupted into snickers. _"Yeah, that would be my tower..."_ The blonde singsonged teasingly as Jean decided to wait until he would point out. That one could not sleep in towers.

_/This has to be some La Reine joke.../_ The black-haired boy concluded, but soon enough he was standing in the library. In front of a perfectly normal bookcase. _"Yuri....what are we doing inside the library?"_ Jean asked though he must have said something funny as the younger boy's green eyes shimmered with mirth. While Yuri's hand trailed over a particularly, broad book spine. One push was all that it needed until mechanical cogwheels echoed through the bookcase. Sliding open to reveal a small corridor and a set of stairs. Jean's mouth widened and stared at the same bookcase until his eyes wearily glanced up the corridor. _"Wow, this is so cool!"_ Jean exclaimed in wonder. _"Come on, Jean. We are almost there."_ Yuri remarked. As he grabbed the older boy's hand in his and lightly pulled his first friend inside the corridor and up the stairs. The bookcase whirred innocently back to its original spot in the wake of young feet edging closer to the door a top of the stairs. 

 

The next door was not as mysterious as the first door had been. Yuri wrung his hand, over the door handle with a soft click and stepped inside his tower. Jean stepped inside and allowed his eyes to wander, from the small hearth near the door. To the large four poster bed on the opposite side of the room. But what truly caught Jean’s gaze was when the younger blonde stood strikingly in the middle. Of a floor bathed with incandescent streams of blue, red and green lights from the stained glass windows. Bouncing off Yuri’s blonde locks, the black-haired boy closed the distance between them. As his own body was shrouded in the playful lights. _“Beautiful…Yuri..”_ Jean mumbled softly. The colours created a vibrant display of the faint blush climbing up the younger blonde’s cheeks. “I’m not a girl Jean!” Yuri whined as he tried to give the older boy a disgruntled glare. _“I know that...but right now. You are the only true Queen…”_ Jean remarked a fond smile playing around his lips. Though the ten-year-old could not fathom why his heart suddenly began thrumming more quickly against his chest. While observing the flustered mutterings from his blonde friend. _“Idiotic King!”_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one year time skip. 
> 
> Yuri is 7 years old.  
> Isabella is 11 years old.  
> Jean is 10 
> 
> (next chapter will be birthday party for Jean of course.)

Murky and heavy clouds gathered above the old city of Montreal. The gales had prepared themselves, ready to strike its sharpened talons against sensitive human cheeks. Temperatures dropped drastically from a bearable but high summer temperature of 26 celsius, akin to these degrees which would have been more appropriate during autumn. Then in the middle of the summer holidays. The crackling summer heat clashed against the chilling sharp talons, one scratch, two and three on the fourth thrumming tension the skies opened their water locks. A steady deluge of large pelting water droplets released themselves from the confines of the darkened skies. Slapping against the asphalt, bouncing into the newly created puddles along the walkway and making it very difficult for pedestrians.

To see more than two paces ahead of them, feathery light mist rose up from the still summer induced soil. One of these pedestrians was a young boy with blonde hair a pair of vibrant green eyes and one annoyed scowl painted across the La Reine heir’s facial features. Yuri had not been prepared for this when he left the manor the sun had been visible and teased its rays along the walkway, it had been hot. So Yuri had worn a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, on his feet were some sandals. Such items would be useful during summer weather but not with this, torrential downpour that had decided to drop every remaining water particle. The young blonde trodded toward his destination, from the manor. It was just about fifteen minutes to walk if the weather had been more pleasant. But with the constant rain distorted the young seven-year-old Yuri’s view ahead of the road.

_/Stupid weather, stupid rain!Stupid wind…/_ The young La Reine heir groused to himself as he was making his way towards one specific house. Hurried splashes against the larger puddles conquering the walkway. Interrupted the blonde’s thoughts, green eyes peered at a blob of a slightly taller figure coming closer and closer. _“Isabella Ji-Min Yang get back here right now! You will catch a cold in this weather.”_  Shouted an older man in his mid 40’s but meeting the defiant bright blue gaze of his only daughter. A frustrated sigh escaped the lips of Yeong-Cheol Yang. _“But Dad!? Yuri is not here yet. I want to meet him halfway so he does not get lost!”_ Isabella was determined to meet up with Yuri as her eleven-year-old hands, snatched a large umbrella. And sprinted further away from the open door, feet covered in warm rain boots. Which sploshed and splashed against the large puddles. Umbrella creating a temporary barrier from the deluge, surrounding the young girl. _“Bellbell?”_ Yuri asked into the rain, as the form of his only female friend merged into a more familiar appearance. Of long black hair caught in two low pigtails and a pair of bright blue eyes. Yuri blinked as the rain was hindered from drenching him further. _“Queenie! I’m so glad…you look like a drowned cat!?”_ Isabella abruptly stopped in her joy of seeing that her blonde friend had been able to follow along with the right street. But the sight of him, blonde hair slithered against the younger boy’s forehead. Now under the large umbrella, Isabella furrowed her brows at the soaking wet summer shorts. Bare feet covered by open sandals and Yuri’s t-shirt had not been spared from the rain. _”Am not a cat! I’m a boy…”_ Yuri argued that was until some drops of water had entered his nostrils. It was not right to have such a flicker of water disrupt the sensitive hairs. Green eyes closed and a pressure built up until a violent sneeze escaped the younger blonde’s nose.

Isabella could not help but giggle a little, as she ushered her younger friend closer to her house and her family’s antique shop. _”You need dry clothes, Yuri. And a hot shower…”_ Isabella muttered as the two of them walked through the rain only to be met with her father’s brown eyes. Greeting the two of them by the door, as Yeong – Cheol squatted down to meet the two children at his eye level. His daughter could be dealt with later about her lack of open ears. But now there was a very dripping wet La Reine in his townhouse foyer. _“I am glad to know you found your way in this weather Yuri,”_ Yeong-Cheol said as he told Isabella to fetch some towels and to start the shower. Yuri slowly shrugged off his soaked sandals, the feet red and blotched from the resulting heat of the house. Compared to the weather outside, the younger blonde winced as his toes ached from the sudden change in temperature. _“It was hot and the sun was visible when I walked from home and then it became even more hot…and cold..at the same time, then the rain came down.”_ The older man nodded while listening to one of his daughter’s friends. Even if she only had kept attached to those boys for well over a year now.

 

_“Dad! The shower is steaming into the bathroom now!? Is it warm enough!?”_ Isabella shouted downstairs. The older Korean - Canadian smiled wryly. _“Turn it two notches to the right Isabella! Unless you want Yuri’s skin to get a first-degree burn from the hot water!”_ A faint shout of denial at such a thing happening to one of her two best friends. Yuri was encouraged to go up the stairs and take a shower. And that they would find some dry clothes for him to wear once he was done. The young half- Russian half- Canadian was more than happy to soak under comfortable warm water. Allowing the grimes and chill from the sudden deluge to slither down the drain. Yuri closed his eyes and sighed softly, just having the water seep into his cold body. But once the younger boy’s skin started to turn wrinkly, it was time to get out. At least that is what his parents and great-uncle would say. Reluctantly Yuri stepped out of the shower and found three towels and some very bright coloured clothes. Resting on a small bathroom stool. Small hands scrunched a towel around short blonde locks, slowly drying out the remaining water.

Though the moisture would stay in the younger boys hair for a few hours. Yuri wrinkled his nose at the colours, but at least they were dry. Pulling the lime green shirt over his blonde head green eyes furrowed as the shirt went a just down to his knees. But the lavender hued pyjama pants those definitely were too big, as they covered his damp feet. Luckily he could tie it more against his waist so they did not fall off while he walked around. A soft knock tapped against the bathroom door. _“Yuri are you naked in there?”_ Isabella asked shyly, she would not want to repeat an incident from the previous summer. The young black haired girl had learned t knock after that. _“Am..not naked! I’m dressed…”_ Yuri called back through the door slightly embarrassed as he remembered that incident. The door opened slowly as a small smile played at Isabella’s lips her bright blue eyes widening at the sight before her. There was something really funny about seeing her blonde best friend in her pyjama pants and an old t-shirt. It was a good thing the younger blonde had not seen the script at the front in half askew rhinestones spelling out _*Royal Queen*_.

 

 

A proper childish glee formed over Isabella as her eyes caught the messy half blonde wet wavy curls, her hand grabbed a comb. _”Can I comb your hair, Yuri? I promise no ribbons this time.”_ Green eyes narrowed suspiciously at the older girl, it had not only been ribbons last time she had been allowed near his hair. But Yuri knew that if he did not comb through his hair it would end up with annoying knots. _”Yes, as long as you don’t make me look all girly…”_ Yuri muttered defiantly. Isabella giggled while she leads Yuri towards her bedroom. Far from fancy as the younger blonde’s tower, but the late Victorian townhouse had few secrets of its own. Akin to the half moon alcove that served as a miniature tv corner. With a black round sofa bed, assorted with lots of plushies and heart shaped pillows. And a few large afghan’s.

_“…Not to worry Beatrix. Yuri was not far from the house once the downpour started. Of course, I do not mind him staying for a few days. Yuri is well mannered and he keeps my Isabella happy. No..Beatrix your old uncle Morgan needs that check up and you did say your husband had to supervise a project? Well then it is all settled, the antique shop and the house are big enough for the two of them to keep busy. Yes, I will let him know alright have a safe trip, Beatrix.”_ Yeong-Cheol then disconnected the call. While he absently shook his head, at least that was settled. Now he had two children to feed instead of one, the older Korean’s ears faintly picked up a few indignant shouts. He could only roughly guess that Isabella had done something embarrassing to the poor blonde’s hair again. A low chuckle escaped his lips while he muttered on his way to the kitchen. _“Yuri might make a good match for Isabella, once they are a bit older. They act like a married couple already…”_

The teeth of the comb sidled through blonde hair strands, starting at the front of Yuri’s forehead as the locks were slowly pulled back. Green eyes closed focusing on the teeth sliding through his hair, Yuri felt himself relax like this. Isabella was fully focused on her task, she really enjoyed this. She had tried to persuade Jean to allow her to comb through his hair. But since he always kept it so short, it was not as much fun as doing it with Yuri. And the younger blonde did not seem to mind though when she thought back to the last time she may have gone a bit far.Suddenly there was a weight against her chest and she looked down into the relaxing features of her blonde best friend dozing off. A small giggle escaped Isabella’s lips, as she pulled one hand back towards the round sofa bed. Grabbing a few pillows and laid them under the younger blonde’s head. Yuri did not stir as he was moved. _“I think I found your spinning needle Queenie…”_

Isabella muttered a soft yawn escaped her lips, while blue eyes blinked. Nimble-toes clutched the edge of an afghan to the right and pulling it over Yuri’s body first. Isabella shifted and crawled underneath the same warmth. It was summer but the rain kept pelting down against the windows, the steady rhythm of water droplets tabbing against the glass panes. Even combing through Yuri’s hair had made her slightly drowsy herself. Another pair of pillows found themselves close to the sleeping blonde. Black hair snuggled against the fluffy heart shaped pillows. It did not take long for Isabella to fall asleep beside her blonde best friend.  Green eyes furrowed at the darkness that surrounded their sight ahead. _/It’s warm…/_ The younger blonde pondered as he slowly returned from the haziness of sleep. But there was something restraining him from moving around too much. Yuri’s eyes frowned and was met with the dozing form of Isabella.

His gaze trailed the path of the older girls arms, as he unhappily grumbled his discomfort. From what Yuri knew, Isabella had at some point also fallen asleep. And during their unplanned nap, her arms had snuggly wrapped themselves around his waist. _“I’m not one of your plushies Bellbell…”_ Yuri accused toward the still sleeping girl beside him. A small sleepy smile tugged at Isabella’s lips, as her arms wrapped more strongly around the younger blonde’s waist. As if the sleep induced half – Korean half – Canadian were refusing to let go of her temporary plushie. Yuri tried to wriggle himself out of her grasp, but no success on Yuri’s behalf. Who would have known Isabella was such a heavy sleeper. That was until one very mischievous grin made itself known on the LaReine heir’s lips. A subtle hand crawled slowly over the sofa cushions. Rustling gently as they travelled closer to their target, pulling slowly ready set… lithe childish fingers struck against Isabella’s stomach. Blue eyes widened in shock and a surprising shriek escaped the younger girls mouth.

Her body trying to protect itself from the oncoming attack. _“No…no! Yu!...Brat stop!?”_ Isabella called out between her erratic giggles. _“Not a brat…I’m LaReine..”_ Yuri remarked matter of factly. As his pale lips pursed annoyed. Though he decided to allow his best friend from regaining her breath for a little while at least. _“What…did I…do to deserve that? Queenie…I was asleep…”_ Isabella griped. Yuri’s pale cheeks painted themselves into fainter shades of pink. _“You used me like one of your plushies…”_ Yuri groused embarrassingly. Blue eyes softened as a shy small curved over the older girls lips. Shuffling herself closer and trapped the younger blonde in a more awakened hug this time. Supporting her chin atop of Yuri’s head so their hair colours entwined into tangles of black and blonde locks.

_“Aww…do not be like that Yuyu…I have little control of what I do. When I’m sleepy. ”_ Yuri really wanted to wriggle out of the hug. But he did have a sort of nagging feeling that it felt kind of nice, even if Isabella had trapped him against his will. But his embarrassment slowly seeped away and so did his temporary anger. A flashlight snapped itself against blue and green eyes, closing instantly at the sudden intrusion of light. _“What sort of mischief is it I see here Isabella?”_ Yeong – Cheol asked with one raised black brow.

His digital camera still dangling from his left hand. He had accident activated the flashlight on the camera during that last picture. Not that his daughter needed to know that. _“Nothing!? Wha…makes you think it is always my fault dad!”_ Yuri could not help but feel smugger at least someone else agreed that it was all Isabella’s fault she had trapped him twice already. _“Your dad is right Bellbell..you started this…”_ Yuri muttered only to earn himself a firm slap against his shoulder. _“Hmph!”_ The black haired girl grumbled while a silent reprimand from her father’s eyes. He had raised her with better manners than that. Yuri absently rubbed his tender shoulder, not that it would bruise but being slapped there did really hurt.

 

 

  _“Seeing as you two are fully capable of working out your problems. I wanted to let you two know that dinner is done in sixty minutes. Also, Yuri, I talked to your mother you will be staying with us for a few days. Seeing as you and Isabella were so comfortable on the sofa bed. Maybe you want to stay in her room?”_ Yuri thought about it, this sofa bed was really comfy. And it’s not like Isabella did not have her own bed, opposite side of her bedroom. _“Yes, I want to sleep here,”_ Yuri mumbled shyly. _“Yes! Roommate! I have a roommate, I have a roommate…”_ Isabella chanted happily throwing her hands up into wave-like motions above her head.The older Korean went down to the kitchen to make sure that his daughter and her friend. Could not be serving burnt glazed onions and lightly reheated slices of cooked ham. _“I hope I remembered to turn down the heat…”_ Yeong – Cheol muttered thoughtfully while his feet carried him down the stairs.

Isabella and Yuri were laying down on their stomachs, as their feet swayed back and forth not that far from their heads. Isabella had put on some music that was thrumming away from her small stereo on a shelf near her bed. But she would not dare to play this kind of music too loudly. Her father was not fond of R&B, though she found it kind of fun to see Yuri trying to match the sway of his feet to the beat of the music. _“Hey, Yuri…do you have someone you like like at school?”_ Isabella asked innocently as Yuri shook his head and mumbled. _“No,You know I barely talk to any of my classmates.”_  The older black haired girl had to rethink her question it seemed. _“But Queenie…is there not anyone you want to be with more…like outside of school and stuff…”_ A minute or so passed until Yuri grinned and glanced into bright blue eyes. _“Erm, then that idiotic King and you Bellbell are the two I like the most.”_ Yuri tilted his head to the side as a blush crawled up Isabella’s cheeks. _“What if one of us…want Jean to ourselves?”_ The black haired girl queried as those green eyes gave her a mirthful gaze. _“We share of course, but only you and I can share King. No one else…”_       


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I know I have been terrible keeping you all waiting like this for two months. But well more ideas entered my head while I also have been working on this chapter. But now it is done and with 11 pages instead of 7, I hope it can appease you until I have the next chapter is up. It may take awhile (hopefully not as long as two months). Now for some facts for this chapter:  
> Jean: 11 years old  
> Isabella: 11 years old  
> Yuri: 7 years old.
> 
> Alan & Nell: Jean's younger twin siblings, at the wicked age of four. 
> 
> Now I hope you all will enjoy!

One would think that the downpour that had carved its course into the topography of Montreal. Had stopped as quickly as it had arrived but it had preferred to stay and it did not seem like the heavy clouds and the increasing winds would release their grasp. Anytime soon, for the past week, several trees had been broken and uprooted. Some of these trees had even taken with them the electricity that supplied most of Montreal. But that was two days ago most of the power outage had been fixed except for some of the outskirts suburbs surrounding Montreal. But in the older part of Montreal, there was a late Victorian manor awaiting a lot of activity within the next few hours. It was not every day the firstborn son of Alain and Nathalie Leroy turned eleven years old. 

 

Jean - Jaques Leroy was really trying to make himself look presentable. His dark blue eyes narrowed in on those few offending hair strands that refused to lay down neatly against his head. Jean had a large oval and antique mirror supported by a wooden stand on the floor. _ "Why can it never stay down when I want it to..." _ Jean grumbled lowly as the eleven-year-old gave up on his hair. Although he huffed unhappily at the purple tie draped over an aged leafy decorated side table that looked out of place with the array of different styles thrown together inside his bedroom. 

 

Jean's ears twitched at the sounds of the entrance door constantly opening and closing. The faint murmurs of his parents greeting their guests, acquaintances, former sponsors, old school friends and then the minor fraction of Jean's own little circle of friends. But from what the eleven-year-old could overhear, neither Yuri nor Isabella had arrived with their families yet. A sigh filtered through his lips as Jean's right hand grasped around the offending fabric making out the tie. Jean had watched how his Papa usually tied his ties when his parents, were going out to some important dinner meetings with former sponsors or possible new local sponsors for their rink.  However, that did not imply that Jean liked to attempt this particular skill. 

 

His fingers fumbling in between the edge of the tie, and the longer half of the tied bundle into a half ribbon shape. And looked more as something his younger siblings would decorate their hair with. /Where are those two....? I have not seen them since lunch.../ Jean pondered, as to what his younger siblings could be up to. They had just turned four years old in the middle of May, but with the mark of their fourth year. So did their innocent pranks, become even more advanced. _ "Stupid tie! You are not supposed to look like this..."  _ Jean grumbled unhappily, he knew in his mind's eye how the tie was supposed to look. But his fingers was never able to wrestle out the most basic tie knot. 

 

The aged family home of the Leroy family had over the past few days, undergone a few decoration changes. Courtesy of Jean-Jaques eleventh birthday party. Red and White balloons with the Canadian maple leaf, wrought in arches over the main entrance, ensconced was a more middle sized option of balloons along the bannisters of the stairs.  A stark contrast with the dark and polished hardwood layout. Rainbow-hued paper swirls had been perched along the edges of golden portrait frames, although it had not changed the facial expressions of the previous Masters of Leroy Manor, forever frozen in the humble cage of a portrait painting. 

 

The aged brass door knocker rapped against the wooden frame. Upon the steps was one brunette, one grey-haired elderly man, a pair of two blondes but the youngest had similar green eyes to the brunette and elderly man. Small eager feet drummed against the hardwood floors, and the door was torn wide open by four sets of bright blue eyes gazing up at the older guests. Their mouths curling into cheeky grins of excitement.  _ "Aunt Beatrix, Uncle Dim, and old Uncle Mor!"  _ They shouted with glee. Until their focus turned to the youngest blonde among the three other adults.  _ "Queenie!"  _ The youngest blonde felt the weight of Jean's younger siblings hopping onto each of his arms. Making the seven-year-old, unbalanced until he groaned unhappily at the extra weight on his arms and called their names. _ "Nell....Alan...let...go...of...my arms...?"  _ Yuri queried, while his parents and great-uncle left him to fight off the twins. _ "No!? We, have, you, nows..." _ They singsonged in unison, Yuri allowed a small sigh to escape his lips in defeat. If he had thought barely a year ago that their older brother was, something of a handful. It could not compare to the exploits of Jean's twin siblings Alan and Nell Leroy, not to mention they were at the vindictive age of four years old. 

 

Alan and Nell had the exact same brown hair as their mother. That was not the most unusual about them, as it was more in the way they seemed determined to confuse others by having identical haircuts and much to their parent's frustrations, Nell and Alan insisted on identical outfits. _"You are our prisoner Queenie..."_ The twin on Yuri's left arm insisted the blonde raised one brow questionably towards the bright blue eyes. The twin hanging off on Yuri's right arm eagerly agreeing with their identical clone. _"Uh huh, we kidnapped Queenie."_ The determined twin of the right agreed . _"But what about Jean's birthday...? He will not get my present if you two keep me prisoner."_ Yuri tried to reason, and it seemed to make Nell and Alan's horrified expressions realise, that maybe it was not that smart to keep their brothers queen, a prisoner on his birthday.   _"Little marauders let Yuri come inside before you try and abduct him to your hideout!"_ The chiding voice of Alain Leroy reached the ears of his youngest children. _"Did...not abba ductning...Queenie!"_ The twin on the younger blonde's left argued: "Sssh....don't reveal our plans to the enemy!" The twin still holding onto Yuri's right arm scolded its only copy. _"Alan....Nell, No cake for you two."_ Alain attempted to say, as a penalty for trying to take their brothers best friend prisoner. Shouts of outrage echoed into the corner of the kitchen; _"How dare you deny us the cake!_ _You play dirty daddy!",_ and the twins feet went off in another direction. 

 

Apparently releasing the young La Reine heir from their grasp. Yuri was now able to shrug off his light jacket and revealing his suit and tie ensemble in the darker shades of blue. And one light grey tie, which the blonde half- Canadian, half - Russian felt really proud of having tied himself. Without any help from his father nor his great uncle. Natalie, went out to see what sort of damage her youngest daughter and son had caused. But was relieved to find the blonde boy unharmed. Vibrant green eyes seemed to be searching for someone special, a smile tugging at the older woman's facial features.  _ "He should be in the room, getting dressed for the party Yuri, I'll take your present and lay it in the pile with the others." _ Natalie offered, as Yuri gave a polite nod and handed her the square formed parcel. Before his feet lead him up the staircase and in the direction of Jean's bedroom. 

 

_ "Does the idiot King need some help?"  _ Yuri muttered smugly, as the younger blonde's wily arms folded up against his chest absently leaning across the door frame.  Green eyes watching the frustrated and nervous fumbling of the older boy's fingers. An attempt at how to tie a tie.  _ "No, I can do this. I'll be finished soon Queenie.."  _ Jean bit out, frustrated with his lack of success. He was eleven now after all he did not need any help with tying a silly tie, being goaded by one of his best friends did not help either. The half - Canadian, half - Russian allowed Jean another few minutes of trying it out on his own. Until he unlatched his arms and hurried over to make sure his best friend did not look like an idiot on his own birthday party.  _ "Idiotic King you can't have this one wrapped over here, it needs to go down before it can curve up here and get the knot!" _

 

Yuri grumbled and before Jean was able to protest against the help. The darker haired boy had been planted onto a stool, and so that Yuri got a better height to work with the tie. Green eyes focused on the tie itself, however, their faces were hurriedly closer than what Jean had anticipated. Sensing a growing heat claw itself up through his shirt collar, climbing in slow hues just above his cheekbones. Heartbeats thrummed nervously against his chest, /Too close!...Queenie is too close.../ Jean's shy thoughts supplied, while Yuri worked with knowing fingers on his tie, the darker blue eyes could see the focused green gaze. /When did his lashes get so long?....Queenie looks good in that blue suit.../ Another flash of heat curled up against Jean's cheeks at that thought. _ ".....ht's done now, King...Hey? You are all red, you can't have gotten sick in the rain?" _ Yuri mentioned until he queried worriedly while briefly glancing at the plastered red hue over older Canadian's cheeks.  _ "N...nn...no of course not! I'm all healthy...just a little warm..because of the suit I have to wear..."  _ Jean muttered quickly and managed to give a certain accusing edge to his voice. As if it certainly was his entire suits fault, for making him all red in the face. 

 

And not due to the fact that he might have just eyed his only male best friend in a similar fashion that some of his classmates would glance toward their child-like crush by the next neighbouring desk. Or for some girls and boys one of their teachers. /No way...Yuri is my best friend.../ Jean reasoned, it was a very silly notion. They were both boys after all. Yuri raised a blonde eyebrow questionably, at Jean's uncharacteristic stuttering reply.  /You are a terrible liar Jean...but fine it's your birthday, not my fault if you feel like fainting. Thought we were best friends...why are you lying to me?/ Green eyes furrowed in thought, as he tilted his head to the side watching Jean's blue eyes keenly watching him. 

 

_ "Something on my face King?"  _ The half - Canadian, half-Russian murmured.  _ "Nothing....you are just fine the way you are Queenie."  _ The black haired Canadian returned with a wry grin, as a faint blush crawled upon the younger boy's cheeks.  _ "You are acting really, really odd today..." _ Yuri finalised with a huff of his cheeks. Blue eyes glanced toward the antique mirror and saw that his tie actually looked normal now. _ "Thanks, Queenie.." _ He slid off the stool before he shuffled his best friend in a hug, would not be the first one they shared but the majority of these hugs were initiated by Isabella. Yuri conceded with the reflexive movements of his arms holding around Jean, though he tilted his head up. _ "Weird...King..." _ Yuri murmured but what surprised the younger blonde were the soft lips brushing against his cheek in a light kiss. And the smile present on Jean's features.  _ "I meant it, Yuri, thank you." "Idiotic King....can't even tie your own tie...and you did not have to do that..."  _ Yuri grumbled shyly. 

 

 One additional pair of blue eyes had watched the interactions between her two best friends and it had made her puzzled, she first thought the two were bickering again. That was not unusual, but this was a rare sight. They were willingly hugging.../Jean just kissed Yuri's cheek!/ The black haired girl yelled inside her own psyche in surprise. she had not expected this when she had been ushered up the stairs to find the two of them, and bring them down for the dinner before birthday cake, and then opening presents later. But the sight before her made her a little giddy with excitement.  _ "Yuyu, King....Dinner is ready, I was told to fetch you...but since you two are busy...I'll just...te.."  _ Isabella murmured teasingly. _ "We're not Bellbell!?" _ The two of them shouted horrified, as they jumped away from their hug and pointed accusingly at each other. Isabella giggled happily, at her low threat working. /Boys....seriously.../ she thought to herself. As Jean and Yuri kept a healthy distance, during the dinner.  

 

In the corner of the living room, there was a pile of presents stacked up against the wall. And one of the larger parcels close to the top even covered the profile painting of none other than great - great- great uncle Alphonse Leroy. If one looked closely one might be fooled to see an even more sour expression reproachfully visible upon the elderly man's painted features. Square parcels, round boxes, more ornate packages, and some bigger and lumped together if one looked closely. Then there were a few smaller gifts perched at the corners of some of the larger gifts, stiff legs stretched against the hardwood floors and the dining chairs were slowly pushed aside. So the Birthday guests could move into the living room, seating themselves among the assorted sofas and coffee table groups. Not far from the wall of presents. Coffee, Tea and cakes were served while Yuri, Isabella, Jean, Alan and Nell had a small selection of soda's though the twins reluctantly accepted their sippy cups. Some of the adults came up to Jean and introduced themselves with how many years they, had worked with his parents and hoped for Jean to continue the same partnership once he became older. The darker - haired Leroy heir, out of habit just nodded in agreement. 

 

Left out a few chosen hums of thought. /This is taking forever....so boring. I want to talk more with Yuri and Isabella../ Jean wistfully thought to himself, until his father's hand held onto his shoulder a low murmur of Alain's voice slipped into the young ears.  _ "About time for a break away from all these introductions. So you can start opening your presents Jean, it is not every day you become 11 you know." _ A faint smile ghosted over the young eleven- year - old's weary facial features, eagerly nodding in agreement with his father. Opening presents would be more fun to do, and most of all these adults would hopefully not comment so much. But the boring task of sending a letter to each and every gift giver required a very extensive list to write. Luckily his mother had agreed to help Jean with that boring job. 

 

Nathalie could see that this was not how her eldest son had hoped to spend his eleventh birthday. /Not much we can do about that now. Jean knows full well what others expect of him. If I and Alain had not done so well during the Olympics...our children might have had a more ordinary life./ Dark blue eyes watched on as Jean gave a polite comment, a trained and practiced smile toward the people's whose gifts he was opening. A pencil crossed another sports brand, this would be the twentieth on the long list. The gifts were not exclusively from this province but from other more prominent sports brands. Throughout Canada, to add so many expectations on their eleven - year- old. As the pile against the wall dwindled, some of the representative guests excused themselves from the party. That eventually left only the LaReine - Plisetsky family, and the Yang family albeit small they were more trusted friends among the Leroy's and old Morgan LaReine had been responsible for babysitting Nathalie and Yeong-Cheol in their younger years.

 

The atmosphere became less formal and more relaxed as the family friends settled on the sofas. Isabella and Yuri's gifts were the last ones remaining atop a small side table. Both of the presents were somewhat flat, but also looked like they were contained in boxes. Inquiring blue eyes focused on the gifts and Jean could see the familiar block and cursive right slanted letters of the more rectangular package on the table. /That must be Yuri's...his Y's tend to curl in that way../ Jean thought absently as he let his fingers trail over the gift wrapping paper. Vibrant green eyes observed with rapt attention, though the hardwood floors were a bit more interesting. 

The younger half - Canadian, half Russian had not bought the most expensive gift but seeing as his older best friend had gotten so many pricey presents. Yuri found his thoughts wandering. /Will King like it? Or maybe not...it is so cheap compared to the other things he's gotten today.../ fine dress shoes absently brushed against the blue trouser suit legs. The rustling of thin paper echoed softly inside the living room, a rift tore it apart from the rectangular gift, a burgundy red cover. Where revealed to the dark blue eyes, a faux leathery surface as eleven - year - old fingers skimmed across embossed golden letters,  ***Photos*** . /Queenie gave me a photo album...does it have any pictures or do I need to fill it myself?/ The black haired boy could not help but allow a more natural smile to grace his lips, a sense of light heartened butterflies swirled with happiness and excitement as Jean opened the album. A faint flush crept up his cheeks as the first picture he saw in the album, was taken during his pillow fight with Yuri. 

 

During his first sleepover at LaReine manor, Yuri had Jean securely pinned against some round sofa pillows. The second picture below showed Isabella waving a hairbrush, and Jean's hair was covered in Isabella's hair clips adorned with miniature roses, Yuri had a firm scowl over his features in the image. As his hair had its fair share of dark red and white ribbons hoisted up into two somewhat high blonde pigtails. The laughter that escaped his lips, caught the attention of Isabella and Yuri, as they walked up closer to see what made Jean laugh.  _ "No way! Queenie really did pin you to the floor...thought he only did that to Jacob.." _ Isabella exclaimed with a small giggle, one indignant mumble from Jean;  _ "Queenie cheated..."..."Not my fault, you are ticklish under there..."  _ Yuri retorted smugly. The three best friends bantered lightly though Jean felt a bit braver today and snaked his left arm just underneath Yuri's, tilting his head slightly to the side as he whispered;  _ "Thank you Queenie...I really love this album..." _

A faint shudder travelled down the younger blonde's spine as Jean's words entered his ear shell. Yuri could not truly place why he felt slightly warm, but he quickly put it aside as a cause for the sudden hug from his best friend.  _ "Thought it would be too simple..." _ Yuri admitted shyly, suddenly Isabella grinned and hung onto Yuri's shoulders. Making the youngest of the trio sag to the slide slightly on the hardwood floors.  _ "It is a very personal gift Yuyu...and it has the three of us in it too..." _ Isabella supplied happily.  _ "Really Bellbell?"  _ Yuri asked curiously, but Jean gave an answer before Isabella could reply.  _ "I like it a lot, it has pictures of my two best friends in the world. Much better than all those other things"  _ The black haired eleven- year - old remarked with one quick accusing finger to the huddled pile of sports clothes and items. He had opened earlier. The photo album was handed over to Alain who brought it over to the remaining adults while they muttered their agreements of a personal and thoughtful gift. 

 

Jean turned his attention to the square heightened box like now alone on the side table. The faint lines of Isabella's cursive writing slanted against the folded card. Jean furrowed his eyebrows in concentration, as he tried to pry open the paper covering the square box, but was temporarily stopped by the amount of tape sealing off the edges. Hooking his left thumb into a fold of paper and tearing it up it finally revealed a royal blue box clad in a soft velvet like fabric. Luckily the box itself did not prove as difficult to open as the paper wrapping itself had been. Inside on a decently sized pillow, there was an intricate silver medallion etched with a crown, and a diadem side by side. 

 

Right underneath the regal head ornaments were the etchings of a sword supporting the two emblems. Jean had seen medallions before...but they were usually adorned with pink and false plastic crystals. /This looks really cool.../ Jean thought to himself as he lifted the medallion out of the box and saw the chain had several options to adjust the length as he saw fit. His thumb brushed over a small button with flicked open the medallion and inside there were three compartments. The black haired boy had to raise an eyebrow as he saw a miniature image of himself, Yuri and Isabella.  _ "Wow...this is so cool Isabella..."  _ Jean said sincerely as a faint appreciative blush crawled up the half - Korean, half- Canadian girls cheeks. 

_ "Is not too girly for you?" _ Isabella asked cautiously, Jean shook his head and grinned.  _ "Nope not girly at all, this way I can always have you two close even when we are not together."  _ Yuri and Jean did study the front half of the medallion once more, green eyes narrowed on the etchings before the younger blonde glanced at the regal symbols. _ "A crown for a King, A diadem for a Queen, and a Sword for a Lady Knight...right Bellbell?"  _ Yuri asked just to be certain. As the only girl of the trio dipped her head into an affirmative nod.  _ "Mhmm, since I wanted pictures of all of us inside...I thought it would be cool to have our own coat of arms.."  _ Isabella said with a laced pride finding its way into her reply. The trio of best friends was interrupted as four pairs of bright blue eyes caught their attention.

 

Four - year - old arm folds full of what looked to be a pair of cloaks, a wooden sword, and a pair of regal looking crowns.  _ "...uuu....promised...big bro...we could...play dress up."  _ Said one twin, the second twin eagerly nodded their head and supplied a matter of fact.  _ "did too...promise after all the sour adults went home..."  _ Jean gave his siblings a wry grin and one apologetic smile towards his best friends.  _ "Sorry....thought Nell and Alan would have forgotten it by now. Told them during breakfast I would join if they behaved..." _ Isabella and Yuri did not seem as bothered by it as Jean had thought, and the twins jumped in excitement at being able to play dress up. One of them even pushed forth a chest with more dress up clothes. But neither Jean, Isabella nor Yuri...were allowed to dress themselves. They had been under the strict eyes of the four-year-old twins. 

 

The two brunette's nodded in satisfaction at their well-performed dress up, Isabella had a sword and shield in hand kneeling beside Jean and Yuri, Jean had a king's crown on his head, while a queen's diadem had been perched on top of Yuri's blonde head. By this point, the adults were hiding their silent laughter, but Alain had found his Polaroid camera. The children looked very akin to a medieval tapestry, albeit a lady was about to be knighted. As Jean held a longer sword on Isabella's shoulder. Flashlight blared into action as the pictures slid out of its finished slot, Alain made certain to wave the images so they could be allowed to dry.  Soon enough his children had surrounded him, along with his eldest son's best friends to have a look at the Polaroid pictures.  _ "What do you think Jean, should we place these into your new album?" _ Alain queried observing his son's smile and affirmative nod. _ "Yeah, that would be perfect."   _


End file.
